by_thy_steelfandomcom-20200215-history
Setting Rules and Equipment Changes
This section contains all changes from the base (Savage Worlds Deluxe edition) that will be used in character creation and game play. New edges North man Prerequisite: vigor 1d8 +2 to vigor rolls against cold. Atlatl warrior Prerequisite: Throwing 1d8 Spears do +2 damage when thrown from an atlatl. Formation fighter '''Prerequisite: Fight 1d6 For infantry, phalanxes and shield walls are common formations relying on a teamwork and cooperation to increase survivability. When Holding a polearm, you add +1 fighting and parry to allies fighting with reach weapons in formation alongside you. Or when using a medium or large shield you add +1 fighting and parry to allies alongside of you. Dose not stack in a spear a shield are used. '''Polearm defense '''Prerequisites: Fight 1d6 When using a polearm and someone with less reach approaches you they must make an opposed fighting roll against you If they fail their turn ends at the end of your reach. '''Short weapon advantage '''Prerequisites: Fight 1d6 If you have a shorter weapon than your opponent can make an opposed fighting roll to get close to your opponent and take advantage of their short range. If you succeed your get a +2 to fight and parry against them until they step back. If they step back you get a free attck as if they were disengaging from melee. '''Professional edges: Bard Prerequisites: K(performance 1d8)or similar knowledge, background. -bards may roll mothy for income from performance. They get the amount 4 times amount rolled. -Bards know Shepperd speak. -Bards add their Charisma to their performance rolls. Knight Prerequisite: Fighting 1d10 riding 1d8 K(battle)1d6, brawny, background. You are the knight of a particular lord or king, are sworn to loyalty to them, to follow their command and to reflect honorably upon them. Vow(major) -You are supplied with tools of the trade: Any melee weapon, shield, standard horse chain barding’s half plate armor. You have access to your lords’ room/board are paid 20 marks weekly and may be allowed expenditures from the lord’s treasury with their permission. -Knights add a +2 to rolls to participate in a mass battle. New hinderances Dwarf major small -1 toughness. Strenght decreases a die step. -2 charisma. Setting Rules Impaling: Weapons with reach do +2 damage against large enemies such as giants and dragons for each increment of reach. Grappling additions: -Free hands: People with at least one free hand get a +1 in grappling rolls. -Close combat: When Grappling, you can make a called shot at -2 to bypass armor with any thrusting weapon. -Take control: when a defender breaks a grapple he can choose to take control instead. Push addition: A raise on a knock prone roll shakes the target. Languages Language rules: All characters know Harold. For each step of a character's smarts die above a d6, they know one additional language. Languages: Harold- Language spoken in the midlands. Highlander- Language spoken by the Northmen. Bishtonish- Language spoken in Bishton. Ethyiptansish -Language spoken by Ethyiptans. Seatalk- Language of the sea raiders. Handspeak- Sign Language. Used for signaling in battle and by thieves and brigands. Harrrguuurahagar - Languge of the wolves. Sheppard Speak- Language of the giants. Draconic- Language of the dragons. Currency The currency across Harold is know as marks, consisting of silver, bronze, and gold coins of varying makes and age. For convenience-sake, it is a 1 to 1 conversion with $ from the book. Equipment The weapons and armor in this section replace the weapons and armor in the base book for this setting. All other equipment (not weapons or armor), of medieval tech/level, can still be purchased from the base rule book. Weapons Type damage weight cost notes. Dagger 1d4+str 1 25 3/6/12 When thrown. +2 When damaging grappled opponents. Axe 1d6+str 2 25 3/6/12 when thrown. War Axe 1d8+str 4 150 Arming Sword 1d6+str 6 250. +1 parry Long Sword 1d8+str+1 8 350. Mace 1d6+str 6 250 ap4 Warhammer 1d8+str 6 250 ap2 Flail 1d6+str 4 50 ignores cover/parry bonuses. User hits self when fighting die rolls 1. Rapier 1d4+str 2 600 +1 parry, +1 fighting. Halberd 1d8+str 15 350 ap2 reach 1 2-handed. Lance 1d8+str 10 400 ap2 reach2 for Cavalry use only. Pike 1d8+str 25 150 reach2 2-hands. Staff 1d4+str 8 20 reach 1 2-hands +1 parry. Spear 1d6+str 5 100 reach 1 2-hands(or shield) +1 parry, 3/6/12 when thrown. Atlatl - 1 80 doubles spear range, min throwing 1d8. Monster pike. Str1+str2+str3... 30 800 fighting roll cooperative -4. min users, 2 max, 6. Reach 3. ' ' *Make any weapon silver for 1000 marks. Range weapons. Type Range damage cost weight min Str Bow 12/24/48. 2d6 120 3 1d6 Longbow 18/32/64 2d6 300 5 1d8 Heavy War Bow 15/30/60 2d8 800 9 1d10 Crossbow 15/30/60 2d6 600 10 1d6 One action to reload. Sling 4/8/16 Str+1d4 15 1 - Fire pot 3 /6/12 2d10 200 2 - MBT one action to light. Smoke Pot 3/6/12 - 80 2 - LBT one action to light. Conceals large area in smoke. Ammunition Type cost weight notes. Arrow 2 1/5 Bodkin arrow 5 1/5 ap1 Bleeding arrow 8 1/5 -2 to healing an incapacitation rolls. Fire arrow 5 1/2 Cuts range in half. Needs fire to light. Sling Shot (lead) 5 1/10 +1 damage. Quarrel 5 1/5 ap2 Sling stone free 1/10 Make ammo silver tipped for 15 marks per shot. Armor Type armor weight cost notes Light Gambison +1 5 50 covers arms, torso. Gambeson +2 10 80 cover arms, torso. Gambeson leggings +1 4 50 covers legs. Jack chains +3 1 30 covers arms. Hauberk +4 20 700 covers arms, torso legs. Half plate torso +5 14 1000 covers torso. Half plate legs +5 8 600 covers arms Half plate arms +5 4 500 covers legs. Plate torso +6 14 2000 cover torso Plate legs +6 14 1000 covers legs Plate arms +6 8 800 covers arms Lordly Plate torso +7 12 20,000 covers torso Lordly Plate legs +7 12 10,000 covers legs Lordly Plate arms +7 8 8,000 covers arm Pot helmet +4 3 80 50% vs headshots. Flat top helmet +5 4 500 -1 notice. Plate Helmet +6 4 900 -1 Plate helmet with visor +6 4 900 -1 notice when closed, 50% when open. Lord plate Helmet +7 4 9000 ' ' Shields type weight cost notes. Buckler 1 90 +1 parry, can be used as offhand weapon Medium 8 120 +2 Parry +2 armor vs ranged. Large 14 200 +2 parry +4 armor vs ranged. ' ' Bardings type armor weight cost Cloth +2 20 300 Chain +4 30 900 Plate +6 40 3000 Mammoth bardings +2 150 10,000 Shingled +4 25,000 Other items Item weight cost Parka +2 to resist cold. 15 70 Surgical Kit 5 80 Poison antidote kit. 5 120 Medical leeches 1/2 30 Courier dove 4(with cage) 100 Trained falcon - 1000 Trained dog - 120 Cat - 15 Mule - 80 Ox - 300 Sheep - 80 Goat - 30 Mammoth - 2000 Trained War Mammoth - 30,000 Dire Horse - 2000 Drugs - Cloudseed. 1/10 60 Powerful memory altering Warm shroom 1/10 10 +2 resist cold for 12 hours. Death's Door 1/10 80 ignore modifiers from up to 2 wounds for 8 hours. Cupid's tears 1/10 200 Massively increases sex drive. Hallucinogenic shrooms 1/10 70 Smoking weed 1/10 2 Strong weed 1/10 15 Harlot’s pedals 1/10 5 prevents pregnancy. Casio seeds 1/10 5/10 Mildly addictive, energy stimulate. Ice thistles 1/10 2 sleeping agent, causes unusual dreams. Arctic Aster 1/10 5 steroids +1 straight with prolonged use. High Bell's oil 1/10 5 Perceived to enhance feminine qualities/increase attractiveness. Prolonged use give women the attractive or very attractive edge.+2 charisma in women. In men, it will cause a sex change. Bane of Kings 1/10 1000 extreme hallucinogens, may cause delusions/insanity. Brave root 1/10 100 fear suppressants. Cat’s grass 1/10 30 sharpens senses and increases light sensitivity +2 notice and ignore dim light penalties. Night slug goo 1/10 20 clots blood. +2 to stop bleeding. (heal or vigor); Nectar of the North Wind 1/10 50 Extreme growth hormone, causes exhaustion, prolonged use permanently grants the brawny edge. Euphoria 1/10 30 states of intense excitement and happiness. Rage root 1/10 60 causes a surge of adrenaline. *Prolonged use: every day for 30 days. Inspiration for the monster pick. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CfyU1mOZ1E&list=PLzzh7AuEBkEnAr1Ic5LKbJbvBq2BzVTGr&index=6